Digital books (also called e-books) can be stored on and read from a digital device such as an e-book reader, tablet computer, laptop computer or smart phone. A digital book can be purchased from an online store on the World Wide Web and downloaded to the device. The device can include buttons for scrolling through pages of the digital book. Digital books can include text and image content. Interactions between a user and digital book content are often limited to merely scrolling through text and viewing static content such as images.